The Ripper
by Vince1976
Summary: A evil long ago forgotten begins killing women who sell their bodies. Is it someone who thinks they are Jack the Ripper or is it a relative who is using that name? Can the famous serial killer be stopped?


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Author note: This idea suddenly just came to me. What if Jack the Ripper had a family and they had been murdering prostitutes for over a hundred years.

Chapter One

A young man in his early thirties went to his bedroom and took a box from top of his dresser and opened it. Inside there was a knife, which had been handed down generation to generation for over a hundred years. The knife had been used to kill hundreds of whores. The young man's family had been trying to rid the world of what they considered to be filth. Now it was his duty to continue the task that was started by his ancestor over a hundred years ago.

Karen Mathews stood at her usual spot by the pub in Midsomer Magna. The night was really mild which was nice since it had been rather cold the last few weeks. Karen noticed a young man approach her from across the street. She looked him over. He was tall and handsome with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hey there sweetie" Karen purred, "Are you looking for a good time?"

The young man took her hand and led her away from the pub and down a dark alley. Karen smiled thinking how lucky it was that she got a client. She could hardly wait to tell her two best friends about this guy. The young man pined her against the wall. Karen closed her eyes and sighed. Just then she felt pressure on her throat. She opened her eyes and discovered the young man had his hands around her neck.

"Hey" she cried trying to get the hands off "What are you doing?"

Karen struggled but it was no use. As she struggled to breath she thought she saw the flash of a knife.

Chapter Two

Since it had been slow for the past three weeks Detective Sergeant Ben Jones decided to leave work early. He glanced at the pile of paperwork on his desk and felt it was better to wait until Monday. Ben left the office and out into the nice warm sunshine. The warm weather was a relief from the cold snap they had during the last three weeks. The sergeant hummed to himself as he walked to his car. Just as he was about to get in and drive off a voice called his name:

"Jones"

Ben turned and groaned when he saw his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby come walking towards him.

"I was just going home sir" Ben said "Do you need me for something?"

"A body of a young woman was found in an alleyway in Midsomer Magna" Barnaby said, "Get out there ASAP. I will be along shortly"

Ben sighed and closed his eyes. It looked like their stream of good luck had just ran out.

"But sir it is Friday afternoon" Ben complained.

"Now Jones" Barnaby said.

Ben sighed again as he got into car. He glared at the Chief Inspector as he walked back to the station. Trust Barnaby to ruin a very nice weekend. The sergeant was looking forward to a nice weekend enjoying the nice weather. Ben was not looking forward to going to Midsomer Magna.

PC`s were already taping off the area when Ben arrived at the crime scene. He got out of the car and made his way to the alleyway. Two PC`s said "Hey Serge" and let him pass through the police tape. The local pathologist Kate Wilding glanced up as Ben approached.

"This is not the way I wanted to start my weekend" Kate said annoyed.

"Me neither Kate but these things happen" Ben said.

"Where is the DCI?"

"He will be along. Can you tell me how she died?"

"As you can see for yourself Ben she has been stabbed a number of times. It looks like she had been ripped"

Ben suddenly felt a cold shiver go down his spine and he did not know why. There was something familiar to how the poor woman was killed but the sergeant could not put his finger on it. He turned to a PC who was standing a few feet away.

"Do we know who she is?" he asked the PC.

"Karen Mathews sir" the PC said.

"I know her. She seemed like a nice girl. What was she doing here in this alley?"

"The locals told me that she recently started to sell her body sir"

Ben's dark eyes widened.

"She never struck me as the type" he said.

Just then there was a shout from behind the police tape. A short, round woman with red hair and green eyes was trying to get passed the police tape. Ben recognized Mrs Mathews. He went over to the woman.

"Mrs Mathews" he said kindly "Would you please stay on that side of the tape"

Mrs Mathews glared at the sergeant.

"Is it my daughter Sergeant?" she demanded.

"I am so sorry"

Mrs Mathews screamed and suddenly was on the sergeant before he could do anything. She screamed as though her whole world had suddenly stopped.

"Karen" she sobbed "Karen"

"Mrs Mathews" Ben said "Would you please let go of me"

The woman seemed not to hear Ben.

"What is going on here?" a voice said.

Barnaby came walking over after getting out of his car. Mrs Mathews turned in Barnaby`s direction and let go of Ben.

"It is okay sir" Ben said, "Mrs Mathews is just upset. It was her daughter who has been killed"

"I am sorry" Ms Mathews said not looking at Barnaby.

"Sir I think I will take Mrs Mathews home"

Barnaby nodded.

"Okay Jones take her home" he said, "I may need to speak with her"

Chapter Three

Mrs Mathews sat at the kitchen table in a daze while Ben went about making tea. Mrs Mathews had not said a word in the last ten minutes. Finally she looked at the sergeant.

"You are a very nice young man Sergeant" she said "Thank you for making the tea"

"No problem" Ben said.

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

"That was my boss DCI Barnaby"

"Barnaby?"

"Yes" Ben said sensing Mrs Mathews confusion "DCI John Barnaby the other DCI Barnaby`s cousin"

"He seems not to be as pleasant as Tom Barnaby was" Mrs Mathews said.

"John Barnaby is a good boss and a good detective"

Mrs Mathews snorted in disbelief.

"We shall see," she said.

Ben poured two cups of tea and placed one in front of Mrs Mathews and took a seat.

Just then the DCI came through the door and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table across from Mrs Mathews.

"I have some questions to ask you Mrs Mathews," he said.

Mrs Mathews crossed her arms.

"You are not very polite are you?" she said crossly.

"Mrs Mathews I am truly sorry about your daughter but this is a murder investigation"

"I don't see why I have to be put through this torture"

"Do you have any idea why your daughter was in that alley?"

"No. There are parts of her life she has not told me about"

"So you did not know what your daughter did to make money"

"No"

"You did not suspect that your daughter was a prostitute?"

Mrs Mathews green eyes lit up with anger.

"I resent that Chief Inspector," she said.

"We were told that your daughter was seen selling herself by the locals" Ben said.

"They are lying. She would never do that!"

Barnaby watched as Mrs Mathews burst into tears. He was not convinced that Mrs Mathews did not know what her daughter did for a living.

Back at the station Barnaby sat thinking about Mrs Mathews reaction to the fact that her daughter was a hooker. Barnaby knew Mrs Mathews knew. She seemed more ashamed then shocked. He turned to his sergeant.

"Jones I want you to ask around about Karen's boyfriends or clients she might have had. See if there had been threats made against her in the last while" he said.

"Yes sir" Ben said.

Ben was silent for a minute and then said:

"You think it could have been a boyfriend"

"Or a client" Barnaby said.

"Sir it could easily been a stranger who targeted Karen because of the line of work she was in. I can't think of why a boyfriend would want to kill her"

"It is a place to start Jones"

"Yes sir"

Ben got up and left the office and then turned back.

"Karen was such a nice girl," Ben said.

"Oh" Barnaby said, "I did not know you knew her"

"Yes sir"

"Is there something you are not telling me?"

"You want to know if I ever had relations with a hooker"

"Have you?"

"No sir"

"That is a relief Jones. I was almost scared you were leading a double life"

Ben laughed.

"Don't worry sir," he said, "Hookers are not my type"

Chapter Four

The pub was more busy than usual because the village locals were gathered for a meeting. The village rarely had murders and everyone was scared. The pub was nosy because everyone was talking at once.

"Quiet" Mrs Hunter cried "Everyone please settle down"

"Who put you in charge?" Mr Brown sneered.

"Well someone has to be in charge"

"And it has to be you Miss Busy Body"

Mrs Hunter glared at Mr Brown.

"Okay if you want to be in charge be my guest," she snapped.

"Gladly" Mr Brown said, "Now we can all agree that this whole thing is Mrs Mathews fault"

Everyone once again started to talk at once:

"She should not have moved here"

"Her daughter was a tramp"

"This village has gone to hell"

"Mrs Mathews needs to leave"

"We have to get rid of her!"

Mr Brown silenced the crowed.

"Everyone calm down" he said "We need to come up with some kind of plan"

Mrs Hunter laughed.

"What do you suggest Mr Know it All" she said rolling her eyes.

"I suggest we all confront Mrs Mathews and tell her she should leave"

"What makes you think she will leave?"

"If she sees she is no longer welcome here she will leave I promise you"

"Good luck with that"

Mr Brown was sure they could get Mrs Mathews out of the village.

Mrs Mathews was sitting in her kitchen looking at photos of her and her daughter. She could not understand how her little girl could sell her body like that. When Karen was little she was such a sweet girl. Tears started down Mrs Mathews's cheeks and she wept quietly. Just then a rock came crashing through her kitchen window. Mrs Mathews jumped to her feet. She ran out the kitchen door into the night. She looked this way and that but could not see anyone. As she rounded the corner to her house she gasped when she saw that someone had spray painted a message.

"Your daughter has been killed by an evil long ago forgotten"

Mrs Mathews felt a cold chill run down her spine. _Who could have written something so sick and evil_ she thought to herself_ what evil are they talking about?_ She did not know who could be doing this to her. Mrs Mathews hurried back to the house and picked up the phone. She called Sergeant Jones.

Ben pulled up in front of Mrs Mathews house. The minute he got out of the car Mrs Mathews came running out the door.

"Thank god you got here quickly Sergeant" she said, "I have been out of my mind with fear"

"How long ago did this happen?" Ben asked walking toward the house.

"A few minutes before I called you"

The sergeant walked into the kitchen and over to the window. The rock was still where Mrs Mathews had left it.

"I did not touch a thing," Mrs Mathews said.

"Where is the message?" Ben asked.

"It was painted around the side of the house"

Ben walked out of the kitchen and walked around the house with Mrs Mathews. He noticed a message in red paint.

"Your daughter was killed by an evil long ago forgotten" he read, "What does that mean?"

"I do not know Sergeant" Mrs Mathews said, "Someone has a really sick sense of humour"

Ben took out his notebook and wrote down the message. Someone was obviously trying to scare Mrs Mathews but why?

"A will have a couple of PC`s stay with you Mrs Mathews" he said.

"I don't think that is necessary Sergeant" Mrs Mathews said.

"This message was attended to be a threat. Your life could be in danger"

Mrs Mathews eyes widened.

Chapter Five

Barnaby read the message the next day. Ben had just told his boss what had happened the night before.

"This was spray painted on the wall of Mrs Mathews house," Barnaby said.

"Yes sir" Ben said.

"It is a strange message. I wonder what they meant by an evil long ago forgotten"

"I have no idea sir. It has to be someone's idea of a sick joke"

Barnaby was silent for a few minutes.

"This is more then a sick joke Jones" he said, "I think this message was left by the killer"

"Why sir?" his sergeant asked, "Why would the killer leave a message like that?"

"I think it may have something to do with Mrs Mathews daughter and the fact she was selling her body"

Ben shuttered.

"This whole thing is giving me the creeps" he said "When I was at the crime scene yesterday I felt a cold chill when Kate told me how Karen had died. You may think this is stupid sir but it sounded familiar somehow"

"Kate did say the victim was stabbed a number of times like she had been ripped" Barnaby said "I think you are on to something Jones"

"I know I have heard about something about this type of killing but I have not been able to put my finger on it"

"It is something we should look into. By the way did you manage to locate any of Karen's clients or boyfriends?"

"Sorry sir. I will get right on it"

Ben got up and left the office. As he walked out of the station he felt the same chill run down his spine.

Barnaby sat at his desk doing a web search for any similar crimes. What he discovered was shocking. Every thirty years or so prostitutes were found murdered since 1888. The thing that linked all of the killings was that all of the victims were stabbed like they had been ripped just like Karen Mathews. The Chief Inspector thought back to the message that was spray-painted on Mrs Mathews house:

"Your daughter has been killed by an evil long ago forgotten"

Barnaby felt there had to be a connection between these murders and the message. Karen had been a prostitute just like the other victims. A scary thought came to Barnaby. Was Karen killed because she was a prostitute? Did the killer think they were Jack the Ripper? The idea scared the Chief Inspector. If that was true then they were dealing with a very evil individual. Jones was right that Karen's murder seemed familiar. Karen's murder was similar to the five prostitutes killed in Whitechaple during the rein of Jack the Ripper.

"Oh God" Barnaby said to himself.

After interviewing several people about Karen's boyfriends Ben wanted to kick something. The list was really long. It would take forever to track down every single one and interview them. The sergeant was just going to his car when someone called his name.

"Ben" the voice called out.

Ben turned and saw a woman with long black hair and blue eyes walking towards him.

"Elizabeth" Ben said and smiled.

"Busy?"

"You can say that. I spent the last few hours finding out about Karen's boyfriends"

"Really. Can I see the list? Maybe I can help"

Ben handed Elizabeth the list.

"I think you should talk to Steven Smith" Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Steven was rather abusive towards Karen and he threatened her when she called off their relationship"

"Where can I find him?"

"He works at the pub"

Ben thanked Elizabeth and went to the pub not realizing her was being watched.

Chapter Six

Steven Smith was just washing down the bar when he glanced up and noticed Sergeant Jones come into the pub. He groaned because he knew why the sergeant wanted to talk to him.

"Are you looking for me Sergeant?" he said.

"Steven Smith I take it" the sergeant said.

"I know why you are here. You want to know about Karen"

"I understand that you used to go out with her?"

"Yes I did"

"I also have been told that you were abusive"

Steven's eyes hardened.

"Who told you that?" he demanded "I bet it was her two worthless friends. They always hated me"

"Were you abusive towards Karen?" Jones asked.

"Of course not"

"Did you threaten her?"

"What?"

"Did you threaten her?"

Steven looked down at the bar for a few seconds. The sergeant eyed him suspiously.

"I had a few words with her Sergeant" Steven said, "I did not threaten her"

Jones looked like her did not quiet believe Steven.

"Did you argue?" he asked.

"I wanted to get back together with her but she refused" Steven said.

"Were you so angry that you killed her?"

"NO! How can you ask me that?"

"You were angry"

"I was but not enough to kill her"

Jones narrowed his eyes.

"Don't go anywhere Mr Smith," he said, "I may need to talk to you again"

Chapter Seven

Ben was on his way back to Causton when he looked in his rear view merrier and noticed a car that was getting a little to close to his bumper. He signalled to the driver to go around him but the car got closer. Ben was about to pull over to let the car pass when he felt something bump into him.

"Hey!" he cried

The sergeant felt another bump this time a little harder. Ben began to speed up to get away from the car. He felt another hard bump and felt his car going off the road. He managed to stay on the road. Ben looked again in his rear view merrier and noticed the car speed up. The sergeant knew now this person whoever they were meant business and was trying to force him off the road or possibly kill him. Ben turned on his flicker and pulled to the side of the road. Just as he managed to get to the side of the road the other car missed his by inches. Ben watched the car disappear around the corner. He sat for a few minutes with his heart in his throat. The other driver was obviously trying to kill him. Was it the killer? The sergeant got out his cell phone and called the station.

"This is DS Jones" he said his voice a little shaky "A car just tried to force me off the road. I think they were trying to kill me"

Barnaby looked at his watch worried. His sergeant should have been back from Midsomer Magna a good half hour ago. He paced the office and again tried calling Jones on his cell phone.

"Jones where the hell are you?" he said, "If you get this message call me!"

Barnaby was going to wait another five minutes and then he was going to look for his sergeant. It was the longest five minutes of the Chief Inspector's life. He got the feeling he always got when he felt something had happened to his sergeant. He was about to go out to look for him when a PC entered the office.

"Sir" he said, "We just got a call from DS Jones"

"Where is he?" Barnaby demanded.

"He said that someone almost forced him off the road. He thinks they were trying to kill him"

"What? What do you mean they were trying to kill him?"

Barnaby felt his heart sink to his feet.

"Is he hurt?" Barnaby asked.

"No sir he is fine and on his way back to the station" the PC said.

"When he gets here have him come and see me. I want some answers"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby felt his teeth grind. Someone had tried to kill his sergeant and he did not like it not one bit.

When Ben got back to the station a PC told him Barnaby was waiting for him. He knew his boss had found out what happened. Ben rather liked John Barnaby and considered him a friend but he secretly hated it when he got protective of him. He sighed as he went to the office they shared. Barnaby got to his feet as Ben entered.

"Jones" he said "What this I have heard about someone trying to kill you?"

"A car got to close to my bumper sir" Ben said trying to laugh it off "I was just a little rattled"

"This is serious and you should take it seriously also. I refuse to believe this was a reckless driver"

"Sir I am fine really. I was not hurt"

"I do not like this Jones"

"Nothing happened. I am fine"

Ben noticed Barnaby looking at him as though he did not believe him. It was time to change the subject.

"I found one of Karen's boyfriends" he said, "It seems like they broke up on no good terms"

Ben looked over at his boss and tried again.

"He wanted to get back together with her but she refused" Ben said, "I was told he threatened her"

The Chief Inspector still did not say anything.

"Sir" Ben said, "Have you even been listening?"

"You are just trying to avoid the fact that you were almost killed Jones" Barnaby said firmly.

"Sir can we just drop it?" Ben pleaded.

"No I can't. I can not ignore it when someone tries to hurt my sergeant"

"Sir have I ever told you I hate it when you get all protective on me"

Barnaby tried to laugh but could not. He looked at Ben his blue eyes filled with worry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is my job to keep you safe my friend" he said.

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth West walked with her friend Amy Kenner down along the main street of the village to the pub. It was a warm evening and there was not a cloud in the sky. Amy turned towards her friend and gave her a sly smile.

"Elizabeth" she said sweetly "Who was that hansom young man I saw you talking to earlier today?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"What young man?" she said looking up at the moon.

"You know what young man I mean"

"It was nobody"

Amy chuckled.

"You can not fool me Lizzie" Amy said, "He is your new boyfriend am I right"

Elizabeth turned a deeper shade of red.

"I knew it!" Amy exclaimed, "So who is he?"

"Just someone I know" Elizabeth said.

"What is his name?"

"Detective Sergeant Ben Jones"

Amy's eyes went huge.

"That police detective?" she gasped.

"Well we are not exactly going out" Elizabeth said "We are just friends"

"From your reaction it seems you like him more then just a friend"

The two women approached the front door to the pub.

"He would never go out with me," Elizabeth said sighing.

"Why not?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Amy thinks of what I do for a living. If Ben ever found out he would be disgusted"

Elizabeth pushed open the door to the pub.

"Lizzie you are too hard on yourself" Amy said, "Lots of guys would love to go out with you. Look at you. You are young, gorgeous, smart, funny and loads of fun"

"You know the right things to say to me to cheer me up" Elizabeth said entering the pub "Are you coming in?"

"No I am going to walk home. See you later"

"Amy you should not walk home by yourself especially after what happened to Karen"

"I will be fine Lizzie. I will see you tomorrow"

Amy continued walking not noticing she was being followed.

Amy stood on her favourite corner and lit a cigarette. She took a puff and blow the smoke out through her teeth. Her friends had told her she should give up smoking but Amy just did not care. She noticed a young man crossing the street and smiled when she recognized him.

"Hey there" she said, "Want to go somewhere and have a good time"

The young man took her hand and led her to a dark alley.

"Well you sure don't waste time do you" Amy purred.

She was so busy laughing that she did not notice the knife. Amy suddenly felt hands on her throat cutting off her air and before she could scream the knife cut across her throat. She gasped and gagged holding onto her throat. It was impossible to get any air. Amy collapsed and the last thing she saw was the knife.

Chapter Nine

Ben almost lost his breakfast when he saw the body. Just like the first victim the young woman had been stabbed like she had been ripped. The sergeant went over to a corner of the alley and leaned against the wall and felt the contents of his stomach start to come up. Kate looked at him with sympathy.

"Not a pretty sight is it Ben" she said.

"Who would do something so evil?" Ben asked no one in particular.

He felt his breakfast in his throat and before he could stop it he doubled over and vomited.

"Jones" a voice said, "Are you okay?"

Ben felt a hand touch his back. More of his breakfast came up. Once he was done he turned to his boss.

"It is really bad sir," he said wiping his mouth.

Barnaby went over to the body and once he got a good look he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I want this monster Jones" he said his voice growing hard "I want to see him suffer just like he made these woman suffer"

Ben did not say anything. He knew the Chief Inspector often kept control but these murders seemed to have rattled him. The sergeant looked towards the end of the alleyway and noticed a car. It was the same car, which ran him off the road. A man stood by the car and when he noticed he had been seen he took off.

"Hey you!" Ben cried giving chase.

He heard Barnaby call his name but he continued his chase. Ben lost him as he turned a corner.

"Dame" he said.

"Jones" Barnaby said walking up "Who was that?"

"I have no idea sir. However I recognized the car that ran me off the road at the end of the alley. I think the man I was chasing was the driver"

Barnaby`s jaw tightened. He looked in the direction the man went.

"We got to find out who that man is," he said.

"Yes sir" Ben said.

Ben knew it had gotten a little personal for Barnaby because when it to him Barnaby could a little nasty.

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth walked into the pub and took a seat by the window. A police cruiser came driving by with its siren going. Elizabeth had seen cars and police officers all over the village and knew it had something to do with Amy. Two tears ran down her checks. Elizabeth took out a Kleenex and dabbed at the tears. Steven Smith came walking towards her with a look of pity on his face.

"I would not cry for Amy Elizabeth" he said, "She was not really worth it"

"How can you be so heartless" Elizabeth cried, "She was murdered for gods shakes!"

"You want to know what I think? I think the murderer did us all a big favour. This village used to be respectable until your kind came along"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Our _kind_?" she said.

"You and your friend destroyed Karen" Steven said, "It is what got her killed. It is all your fault and you should go to hell where you belong!"

Elizabeth stood up her eyes flashing.

"You**_ cold_** heartless bastard!" she yelled.

"I am heartless?" Steven said "You are the ones who are heartless using men for money as though they are just objects "

"You shut the hell up!"

"The truth is hard to take am I right Elizabeth? Face it you are a worthless whore and if you are not careful you will end up dead just like Karen and Amy"

"Is that a threat?"

"If you want to see it as a threat then so be it"

Elizabeth glared at Steven and then she turned and ran out of the pub in tears.

Elizabeth was relieved when she saw Ben with his boss. She waved them over. The sergeant grew alarmed when he saw that she was in tears.

"Elizabeth what is wrong?" he asked.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Ben's neck.

"It is Steven," she said sobbing, "He has threatened me"

"Calm down Elizabeth" Ben said, "Maybe you misread the situation"

"No Ben. He threatened me"

Barnaby cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh I am sorry" he said "Sir this is my friend Elizabeth. Elizabeth I want you to meet my boss DCI John Barnaby"

"Nice to meet you sir" Elizabeth said.

"You claim this Steven has threatened you?" Barnaby asked.

"Yes just now in the pub"

"I interviewed Steven the other day sir" Ben explained.

"I think we need to question him again," Barnaby said heading in the direction of the pub.

Ben followed his boss.

"Do you think he may be a suspect sir?" Ben asked.

"We might have to consider him a possibility Jones" Barnaby said "He has made threats and there is a chance he tried to kill you by running you off the road"

Ben looked towards the pub and noticed Steven watching them walk across the road. The look he gave them sent shivers down the sergeant's spine.

Steven glared at the police officers that sat across from him. He was in no mood to answer any more questions.

"I never threatened anybody Chief Inspector" he said, "Elizabeth just does not like me"

Barnaby did not say anything but watched Steven.

"It has been mentioned that you threatened Karen" Jones said "It seems that you have a bad habit of saying things that people see as threats"

"Well that is their problem Sergeant" Steven said crossing his arms.

"Why do you feel like you have to go around and scare women?"

"I do not scare women. Why would women be afraid of me?"

"That is a good question Steven. Maybe you are a scary person"

"I am not scary. I am a nice guy"

"If you are such a nice guy then why did Karen break up with you?"

"How should I know? She just did"

Steven started to shake with anger. He nervously looked around the pub not looking at the detectives. Barnaby saw a chance to jump in.

"It bothered you that Karen broke up with you Steven" he said, "Why is that?"

"It did not bother me," Steven said.

"You liked her"

"Yes"

"You want women to like you am I right?"

"Why should they not like me?"

"You get upset when they treat you like dirt so you feel like you have to do something about it"

"What do you mean?"

"You feel like you have to punish them"

Steven jumped to his feet.

"I did not kill Karen or Amy" he cried "I would never do that to women"

Jones took over the questioning.

"Steven clam down" he said giving his boss a look.

Steven sat back down.

"Where were you the night Karen died?" he asked.

"Here in the pub" Steven said looking down at the tabletop.

"And when Amy died?"

"Again I was here in the pub"

"Thanks Steven. That is all for now"

Barnaby jumped in again.

"When Sergeant Jones questioned you a few days ago did you leave the village?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Steven said.

"Someone tried to kill him by running him off the road"

"Well it was not I"

"Would you excuse us for a few minutes Jones"

Jones left the pub. Barnaby leaned in until he was face to face with Steven.

"If I find out you tried to kill my sergeant I will have you in jail so fast your head will spin" he said softly.

"Is that a threat?" Steven asked.

"No a promise. I do not like it when someone tries to hurt my sergeant and I do not like it when little weasels like you make threats against women"

Chapter Eleven

He ran his finger along the blade and watched with fascination as the knife cut through his finger. His work was not complete yet and when he was finished in Midsomer Magna he planned to go to the other villages of Midsomer County and rid them of those whoring filth once and for all. His family had been doing it for decades and will keep doing it. As far as they concerned they were ridding the world of these women. The only thing that stood in his way of completing his goal was that annoying sergeant. He knew he had to get rid of him. He placed the knife down and took out a pen and paper and wrote a note:

"Stay away or you will suffer"

He laughed when he read the note.

Barnaby and Jones knocked on the door to Amy's parents house. The couple that answered the door were an elderly couple in their early eighties. Martha Vincent looked nervously from one detective to the other.

"What is wrong?" she asked, "Who are you?"

Barnaby and his sergeant showed their ID.

"Detective Chief Inspector Barnaby and Detective Sergeant Jones Causton CID ma`m" Barnaby said, "Can we come in?"

"What is this about? It is unusual that a Chief Inspector would appear on our doorstep"

"It is about Amy ma`m"

Mrs Vincent's eyes widened. She looked like she knew what was coming next.

"Are you going to tell me that the girl that was found was our daughter?" she gasped.

"We are so sorry" the sergeant said.

Mr Vincent glared the detectives.

"Was she killed like that other girl?" he demanded.

"It looks that way" Barnaby said, "We need to ask you a few questions"

"We have nothing to say to you. You should be out there trying to catch this monster"

"Believe me sir we will catch him"

Mr Vincent snorted.

"That is what you all say," he snapped.

Barnaby did not want to get into an argument with the man. He neither had the patience or the time.

"Look sir we can stand here and argue but it is not gong to get us anywhere" he said firmly "This is a murder investigation and we need to ask you questions"

"I am sorry" Mr Vincent said closing the door in his face.

Barnaby stood looking at the closed door fuming.

"Sir?" Jones said.

"Sometimes Jones I really hate this job" Barnaby said, "People like that really get under my skin. Come on lets go"

The sergeant followed his boss back to the car.

Chapter Twelve

Later that day Ben was told there was a note waiting for him by the desk sergeant. He wondered who could have left him a note. Ben was nervous because someone did try to kill him. He wanted to get the note before Barnaby saw it. The sergeant did not want his boss to get more frightened for his safety then he already was.

"Joe" he said "I believe you said there was a note for me?"

"Yes sir" the desk sergeant said.

Ben took the note and read it. Suddenly his face went all white. Whoever wrote the note meant business.

"Jones" a familiar voice said, "Are you alright?"

Ben turned and groaned when he spotted Barnaby walking towards him.

"It is nothing sir" Ben said hiding the note behind his back.

"If it is nothing then why do you look so pale as though you seen a ghost and what is that you are hiding behind your back?" Barnaby asked.

"Sir nothing is wrong and I have nothing behind my back"

"Jones do not lie to me. What is wrong?"

"I just got some bad news sir"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No sir I can handle this"

"It seems to me to be more then just bad news Jones"

Ben sighed. He sometimes forgot whom he was dealing with. He brought the note from behind his back.

"I received this rather strange note sir," he said handing it over to Barnaby. The Chief Inspector's eyes widened when he read the note.

"This is a threat," he said. He turned to the desk sergeant.

"Who delivered this?" he asked.

"I have no idea sir" the desk sergeant said, "It was here when I came on duty"

"I do not like this Jones. I am going to have PC`s at your flat and around you at all times"

Ben sighed.

"Sir" he said.

"I am not going to have something happen to you in the middle of this investigation Jones" Barnaby said "Someone is out to get you. Do not argue with me"

Ben sighed as he entered his flat. Even though he knew Barnaby was right he felt rather silly having bodyguards. Ben remembered a few years ago when his life had been in danger Barnaby insisted he have bodyguards. He had been stubborn and it nearly cost him his life. The sergeant did not argue this time. Ben walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge to see what he had to make supper. Just then there was a crash of glass being broken. Ben turned just in time to see a rock come through his window. He went over to pick up the rock when he heard pounding on his door by the two PC`s Barnaby had arranged to guard his flat. Ben opened the door.

"Sir" the female PC said "Are you okay? We thought we heard the sound of glass"

"Someone threw this rock through my window" Ben said.

"We better call the Chief Inspector"

"No. We better not worry him any more then we have to"

"Serge he would want to know about this"

"I do not want to disturb him right now. I will wait until morning"

"But sir"

Ben gave the female PC a look and she backed down.

"All right sir we will not bother Barnaby" she said.

"Thank you" Ben said.

Ben knew he had to report this but he just felt that it would only worry Barnaby even more.

Chapter Thirteen

A young woman who lived across street from DS Jones happened to look out her bedroom window at one o'clock in the morning when she noticed a strange car pull up outside the building. A man wearing all black got out of the car and went to the sergeant's flat with what looked like a spry can. As she watched the man proceeded to spray paint a message on the outside wall of the flat. The man then proceeded to walk around and entered the flat through a window. She picked up the phone by her bed and began dialling.

"Someone is breaking into Sergeant Jones's flat" she said, "They also seemed to have left a message spray painted on the wall"

The woman hung up and went downstairs to wait for the police. She did not know who this man was or why they were breaking into the flat. All she knew was they had to be dangerous and had something to do with the sergeant's current case. She rather liked the young man and hoped the police get there in time before something bad happened.

"I hope nothing bad happens to that nice young man," she said to herself.

The woman picked up a pen and paper and wrote down the description of the car and the license plate number.

Ben woke up to noises coming from the direction of his living room. At first he thought it was the two PC`s but why would they making all of the noise. The sergeant got out of bed and walked quietly down the stairs, down the short hallway to the living room. A man all in black turned around and gave a wicked smile.

"Well well" he said, "It looks like you are entirely on your own Sergeant"

"Were are the two PC`s who were outside my flat?" Ben asked keeping a safe distance between him and the intruder.

"On a coffee break. It is sad that you really can't find responsible people now days. Instead of being here keeping you safe those two officers decided to do what they wanted"

"I do not believe you. You did something to them"

The man laughed.

"I swear to you I did no such thing" he said, "I am however going to hurt you"

Ben backed up towards his front door ready to run if he had to.

"Do you think you can get away with this?" he asked.

"I have gotten away with it before" the man said, "Cops are always getting in my way"

"You would not get away with killing me"

"Who said anything about killing you. I am just going to teach you a little lesson. If you are killed well I can not help that"

Ben continued to back up towards the door.

"Do not worry Sergeant," the man said walking towards him "I promise it will not hurt that badly"

The last thing Ben saw was a fist coming at him.

Chapter Fourteen

Barnaby was woken at a quarter to two in the morning by his cell phone ringing. Groaning he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom so he would not wake his wife.

"This better be important Joe," he said to the desk sergeant.

"Sir we got a call from some woman who saw a man break into DS Jones's flat," the sergeant said.

Barnaby was suddenly wide-awake.

"How long ago did this happen?" he said quietly.

"Around one o'clock sir" the sergeant said.

"That was forty-five minutes ago Sergeant. Why did you not ring me sooner?"

"Sorry sir"

"You better pray nothing had happened to Jones or it will be your hide"

Barnaby hung up and quietly started to get dressed. He did not like what he had just heard. Whoever it was broke in not to rob the place but to harm Jones. The Chief Inspector was convinced it was the same person who had tried to kill his sergeant and had sent that note. He hoped he was not too late. Barnaby hurried downstairs and out the door. When he got there he hoped those PC`s who were supposed to have been guarding his sergeant had a good excuse. The drive though not a long one seemed endless to Barnaby.

A woman was waiting when Barnaby pulled up to his sergeant's flat. She walked over to him as he got out of the car. She looked up and down the street nervously before shaking his hand.

"DCI Barnaby" she said "I have heard a lot about you"

"You reported someone breaking into my sergeant's flat miss…." Barnaby said.

"Oh sorry. Samantha Freeman"

"Did you see who it was Miss Freeman?"

"Sorry it was too dark but I did get the licence plate number of the car"

She handed the Chief Inspector a piece of paper.

"Thank you Miss Freeman" Barnaby said walking towards the flat. The two PC`s who were guarding the flat avoided the cold stare Barnaby shot them as he walked by. Barnaby went through the front door and gasped when he noticed his sergeant on the floor. He had a black eye, a split lip and a bleeding nose.

"Jones" he said going over and kneeling by his sergeant's side.

"Who did this?" Barnaby asked, "Did you see who it was?"

Ben groaned as he rolled over to face his boss. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"No Jones" Barnaby said firmly "Don't try to get up"

Barnaby felt his blood boil. He wanted this son of a bitch and when he caught him he was going to ring their neck.

"Sir" Ben groaned "Sir"

"I am right here Jones" Barnaby said waving to a couple PC`s who were in the living room.

"Come help me get Sergeant Jones on the couch" he ordered.

With the two PC`s grabbing Ben's arms and Barnaby grabbing his feet they got him onto the couch. The sergeant passed out almost immediately.

"Should we stay here sir?" one of the PC`s asked.

"No you go and look for that car," Barnaby said handing over the piece of paper. "I will look after Jones"

The PC`s left.

"You are going to be okay," Barnaby said squeezing his sergeant's shoulder "It is going to be okay. I am here. I am right here and I am not going anywhere"

Ben smiled and drifted to sleep.

END OF PART ONE

I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
